ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe Phases (HASAMU TENSHI)
Marvel Cinematic Universe is the expanded universe based on Marvel Comics, with president and producer, Kevin Fiege, coming with the creative productions and projects for the cinematic universe. In 2010, when this cinematic universe was in it's prime days, Fiege signed a contract with Fox Studios to retain the rights of the X-Men, Deadpool, and Fantastic Four arc characters back and produce those characters into the larger universe beyond the Avengers characters. Fiege has opened his mind to producing more R-rated films for the more adult themed characters such as Wolverine, Deadpool, and more on. He, along with directors James Gunn, James Mangold, and Anthony Russo, confirmed that many series on both Netflix and ABC will take place in the expanded universe. The television shows being produced over the years will be Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Defenders, Moon Knight, Blade, Deadpool, Agent Venom, Gambit, Cable & The X-Force, The Thunderbolts, and The Punisher on Netflix, as ABC will feature Agents Of SHIELD, She-Hulk, Blue Marvel, Nate Grey, The Inhumans, Silver Sable, New Warriors, and Legion. WARNING (THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OF MARVEL. I'm MAKING UP MY OWN STORIES AND MOVIES. If You Would Like To Edit, Please Get My Approval First From HASAMUTENSHI. Good Day To Y'All. THIS PAGE IS ESSENTIALLY A SCENARIO IF X-MEN AND FANTASTIC FOUR WERE ALWAYS A PART OF THE MARVEL STUDIOS CONTRACT.) Movie Phases Phase 1 * Iron Man Release Date: 2008 Rating: PG-13 Story: Tony Stark, son of a wealthy and arrogant weapons manufacturer, Howard Stark, is a modern-day billionaire playboy philanthropist who is in over his head. Tony's mindset changes forever when terrorists known as the Ten Rings kidnap him and he is forced to make a weapon of mass destruction; a weapon from his own business that would inflict global conflict. Instead of obeying these orders and making the weapon, Tony creates a suit of armor powerful enough for him to escape. Upon escaping and bringing along kidnapped airforce pilot, James Rhodes, Tony returns to the United States and dons the identity of the Iron Man, enhancing his armor and making the armor even more powerful to counter terrorists and fight terror as a superhero. His rival, Obadiah Stane, intends to make Tony's life a secret living hell and plans on using his weapons against him... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, James Rhodes, JARVIS, and Agent Phil Coulson Antagonist: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger After Credits: After driving home to Malibu, California, Tony sees a strange figure in his house. The figure speaks and the figure tells Tony that he is not the only superhero in the world. Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, proposes the "Avengers Initiative" to Tony. The screen cuts to black... Deaths: Ho Yinsen (could not make it in time to help Tony stop the Ten Rings; Yinsen intended to die to see his family in the afterlife. Motivated Tony to get out of the cave and escape once and for all) and Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger (feel to his death and crushed inside the giant Arc Reactor he was building the entire movie) * The Incredible Hulk Release Date: 2008 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Spending his life running away from the government and his nemesis, General Thunderbolt Ross, Bruce Banner spends his days in Mexico trying to create a cure for the gamma radiation in which is contaminated in his cells and turns him into the green monster whenever his temper is peddled with. Banner is forced out of hiding when Ross manages to find him and puts Banner face-to-face with a power-thirsty spy who turns into a monster even worst than the Hulk... Protagonists: Bruce Banner/The Hulk and Samuel Sterns Antagonists: Emil Blonsky/Abomination and General Thunderbolt Ross After Credits 1: Sterns's head grows significantly larger after being damaged by Abomination. Sterns smiles and the screen fades to black... After Credits 2: The US government, after the volcanic eruption in Europe, go investigate the eruption in hazmat suits. They find the shield of Captain America and the silhouette of a figure; Captain America, the Super Soldier and the first Avenger. The screen cuts to black... Deaths: Major Kathleen Sparr (grew a romantic relationship with Blonsky when Blonsky signed on with Ross; Blonsky slaughtered her after transforming into the violent Abomination) * Iron Man: Legacy Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: After revealing to the world that he is Iron Man, a lot of people around the world have been questioning Tony's approach to handling the government attempting to regulate his weapons and armor manufacturing. In the awakening of all of this and in the aftermath of his battle with Iron Monger, Tony comes into conflict with the Soviet army and their dangerous electric armor, Crimson Dynamo. After this battle and Tony barely making it out alive, this causes a ripple effect and Tony finds himself in the cross-heirs of a Soviet assassin who calls himself Titanium Man and swears to kill Stark and his legacy once and for all. As Tony discovers more about his father's work, while trying to dodge government supervision, Tony must embrace his newfound identity and use it as an advantage to help people... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, JARVIS, James Rhodes/War Machine, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Director Nick Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, Dr. Gregor Shapanka, and Happy Hogan Antagonists: Boris Bullski/Titanium Man, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo, and Jack Frost/Blizzard After Credits 1: After the damage the Hulk has done in Mexico, Coulson is sent by Fury to go check the damage out for SHIELD reports. Coulson parks his car in the hot and sunny Mexico and heads to the damage site, but instead sees something strange in the distance. Coulson calls Fury and tells Fury that they found "it"; the camera zooms into Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor... the screen cuts to black... After Credits 2: Natasha and Fury meet in the bunker and Fury thanks Natasha for spying on Stark and "keeping an eye out" for him throughout the entire movie. Natasha welcomes Fury and Fury reveals that he did not call her in just to thank her. Fury then informs Natasha that Yelena is back. Natasha is hit with trauma and mutters, "Shit..." The screen cuts to black... Deaths: Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo (killed by Bullski after Vanko decided to take the long-end of the deal they had and try to kill Stark for himself) * Thor: God Of Thunder Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 Story: As the son of Odin Allfather and the God of Thunder, Thor Odinson will soon inherit the throne of Asgard. However, on the day he is to be crowned, Thor reacts with brutality and ruthlessness when the Frost Giants break the peace treaty and attack Asgard. Thor goes after the Frost Giants and his position as King is upheld and put to hold after his ignorance in dealing with the Frost Giants. After this sticky situation, Thor must rebuild himself and this leads him to Earth. Thor finds out of Frost Giants' presence on Earth and at first seeing it as a useless planet, Thor finds a home on Earth and during his disappearance from Asgard, his mischievous brother, Loki, has plans of his own to take the throne from Odin... Protagonists: Thor, Lady Sif, Heimdall, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral, Frigga, and Odin Antagonists: Loki and Laufey After Credits: Erik Selvig, who signs on for SHIELD, gives the Tesseract to Fury, who stresses the fact that the Tesseract cannot be in the wrong hands or else the "end times will be near". Selvig shakes Fury's hand and promises not to tell anyone of the Tesseract. Loki appears in the shadows and says, "This is going to be fun", while having an evil grin. The screen cuts to black... Deaths: N/A * The Incredible Hulk 2 Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Bruce, who begins to teach himself how to control his powers and decide himself when to turn into the green monster, is led back into the game when a figure has been sampling and donating tons and tons of gamma radiation and bombs. Bruce tracks these bombs down, with the help of Rick Jones, who Bruce saved from death by one of the bombs. Bruce tracks the bombs to Arizona, where the "Leader" is. The Leader manages to detonate a bomb that kills 5000 people; enraged, Bruce swears to find the Leader, who he soon finds out is an old colleague of his. Little does Bruce know, these bombs have created superhuman enforcers and has created a secret society known as the Freehold. Bruce must put a stop to this madness before more people get killed. Will Bruce have to cross the line once moreto achieve peace? Protagonists: Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Rick Jones, and General Thunderbolt Ross Antagonists: Samuel Sterns/The Leader, Marlo, and Philip Sterns/Madman After Credits: Ross, who is smoking a cigarette in a Mesa bar, Tony Stark approaches him and tells Ross he is putting a team together. Ross then takes out his cigarette and asks, "Who's we?" Tony looks at him and the screen cuts to black... Deaths: Marlo (one of the superhumans who die when The Leader burns down the Freehold) * Captain America: The First Avenger Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 Story: It is 1941 and the world is in the throes of war. Steve Rogers wants to do his part and join America's armed forces, but the military rejects him because of his small stature. Finally, Steve gets his chance when he is accepted into an experimental program called the Super Soldier program. This turns him into a super soldier known as Captain America who backs the American forces against the opposing side. Joining forces with Bucky Barnes and Peggy Carter, Captain America leads the fight against the Nazi-backed HYDRA organization, who has plans on winning the war through their ruthless dictator, the Red Skull, who was part of the same program Rogers was in... Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Sergeant Bucky Barnes, Peggy Carter, and Dum Dum Dugan Antagonist: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull After Credits 1: Steve wakes up in what looks to be a hotel room. Steve looks outside, which looks like 1941 Brooklyn, in his neighborhood. Steve hears a familiar baseball game playing on the radio; a game he and Bucky attended when they were in high school together. Steve sees a woman walking in to check on him, but Steve catches on quickly and sees multiple SHIELD agents surrounding the "room". Steve dodges the agents and walks out, where he sees technology and encounters the modern world of New York; he is surrounded by cars and Nick Fury walks out of one of them; Fury then informs Rogers that he has been asleep for 75 years. Rogers looks confused and sad at the same time; Fury asks Rogers what is wrong. Steve then tells Fury that he had a date... with Peggy... After Credits 2: Steve is working out in the gym, where he meets Nick Fury again. Steve then asks Fury if he is trying to get Steve back into the world. Fury then replies, "I'm trying to save it". Steve looks up intently and a small teaser of the Avengers plays, with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk assembling the Avengers... Deaths: Sergeant Bucky Barnes (fell to his death after he was shot backwards by a HYDRA agent during the train heist by Red Skull; Steve mourns the death of his best friend) and Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (not being powerful enough to wield the Space Infinity Stone, Red Skull disappears into a space vortex before Steve's eyes, assumed dead) * The Avengers Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: Thor's evil brother, Loki, takes his chance to arrive on Earth and manages to steal the unstoppable power of the cosmic cube, the Tesseract. Loki tears apart the main SHIELD facility and afterwards, Fury initiates the Avengers: Initiative as full-action. The likes of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and the Hulk assemble in the effort to find the Tesseract and stop Loki before he uses it's power to conquer Earth. As each members find themselves conflicted with one another and the members finding out dirty SHIELD secrets, the Avengers must put their differences aside to fight for the fate of humanity... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Director Nick Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, JARVIS, and Agent Maria Hill Antagonist: Loki After Credits: The Other brings the news of Loki's defeat and how Loki has been imprisoned back on Asgard. The Other's master stands up and The Other kneels. The Other then warns his master that challenging the Avengers is courting death. The leader turns back to the camera and reveals himself as Thanos, the mad titan... Deaths: Agent Phil Coulson (stabbed by Loki with the Staff containing the Space Stone; Coulson dies telling Thor not to let the team fall apart and to defeat Loki) Phase 2 * Iron Man: Valley Of Spirits Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Driven by fear and post-traumatic stress, Tony finds it hard to sleep at night, as the memories from carrying the nuke through the wormhole in space still haunts him everyday. Tony resides to drinking, to both Pepper and Happy's disliking. Tony isolates himself from the world and finds his character becoming a monster. Things change when the truth spills and the Ten Rings have been exposed; their leader is the Mandarin, who is in China. The Mandarin challenges Tony and after The Mandarin destroys most of Tony's suits, Tony is forced to travel to China and dwell into the Valley of Spirits, where his worst nightmares become true and he is forced to face a power greater than himself; the actual and physical power of the Ten Rings. As Tony fights his alcoholism, Tony must rebuild his legacy and destroy the Rings once and for all... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, James Rhodes/War Machine, JARVIS, and Happy Hogan Antagonist: The Mandarin After Credits: AIM is shipping out MODOK to sell as a weapon to an unknown buyer. AIM unit leader tells his men that this buyer is very powerful and not to be toppled with. The men are questioning who the buyer is and the unit leader then says, "Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place". The screen cuts to black... Deaths: Bethany Cabe (after Tony's ex-girlfriend comes back into his life to try and snap Tony out of his alcohol problem, Cabe is killed in the mansion firefight between Iron Man and the Mandarin) * Thor: War Among The Realms Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Thor, now the King of Asgard, has settled peace in his kingdom; his brother, Loki, has been imprisoned for his actions against the people of Earth and the Frost Giants are almost extinct. However, a greater evil lurks in the shadows of the Dark Elves, who are not happy about Laufey's disbanding of the Frost Giants and how Laufey was exiled from the Nine Realms. The Elves free Malekith, their ruler and a civil war erupts in the Nine Realms and one of Thor's loved ones is forced to pay the price. Thor, with this being his first act as King and being caught up in this civil war not only with the Dark Elves, but the entire Nine Realms, must protect his kingdom and go through the Nine Realms, which reveals dark revelations of its past... Protagonists: Thor, Valkyrie, Heimdall, Odin, Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Frigga, and Hogun Antagonists: Malekith The Accursed, Amora/The Enchantress, Skurge/The Executioner, Midgard Serpent, and Loki After Credits 1: Volstagg and Fandral go take the Reality Stone to the safe hands; the Collector, who is the Elder of the Universe and preserves multiple living beings and artifacts from around the universe, including the Infinity Stones. Volstagg hands over the Reality Stone to the Collector and the Collector says, "Two down; four to go..." After Credits 2: Amora arrives on Earth... Deaths: Frigga (after Malekith manages to bypass Heimdall, Frigga and Malekith fight to the death, but one of the Dark Elves stabs her and she dies in honor) * X-Men Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: During the 1980s, when nuclear war is imminent and chances of World War 3 erupting are high, Charles Xavier, an immensely powerful telepathic and highly intellectual mutant, meets fellow mutant, Erik Lehnsherr. Despite their very different backgrounds and upbringings, with Lehnsherr growing up in the heights of the Holocaust and Charles growing up in a wealthy family. Charles and Erik find out there are more mutants arising every single day and they know that these mutants cannot be abandoned; Charles and Erik form the X-Men, a group of young mutants dedicated to help fellow mutants and protect a world in which hates them. The X-Men encounter an international group of mutants known as the Hellfire Club, who all consider themselves superior to the X-Men. With a madman powerful enough to erupt world conflict between mutants and society, Charles must gear up his students and protect the mutants and even the world that so much hates them... Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Hank McCoy/Beast, and Warren Worthington III/Angel Antagonists: Sebastian Shaw/The Black King, Emma Frost, Donald Pierce, and Tessa After Credits: In modern-day era, Erik is still alive and he has formed the Brotherhood of Mutants... Deaths: Tessa (absorbed by Shaw and killed in the process to show Charles that the Hellfire Club will destroy the X-Men if need be) * The Incredible Hulk 3 Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Instigating the trust of Earth and even General Ross, who only tolerates Banner as an ally, Bruce knows how to control his anger now and fully understand his abilities; with this, Bruce finds himself as a hero to many, but comes with a cost; the Hulk caused much of the damage in New York during Loki's attempted reign. While Bruce continues on his half-ego, he runs into a monster that is the darkest reflection of the Hulk; the Devil Hulk. Memories from his abusive childhood come to light and finds out the cold truth that his abusive father has come back to shed darkness on Bruce's life and make his life a living hell. Will Bruce break? Protagonists: Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Rick Jones/A-Bomb, and April Sommers Antagonists: Brian Banner/Devil Hulk and General Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk After Credits 1: Ross is arguing with his superiors about how they are going to handle the destruction Ross has made in New Jersey and the superiors promise Ross that he will keep his position as long as he throws the serum that turned him into Red Hulk away. Ross says he will, but the screen zooms into the serum, which is in Ross's office, under his desk... After Credits 2: Jones and April are about to make love until Bruce comes in and interrupts them. Deaths: Betty Ross (killed by the Devil Hulk; to the anger of both Ross and Bruce, who battle it out over the death of someone they both loved) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After the cataclysmic events in New York with his fellow Avengers, Steve Rogers lives in the capital of the nation as he tries to adjust to modern times. An Attack on a corrupt counter-terrorist operations reveals the likes of Black Widow smuggling down secret SHIELD files. Growing distrust, Steve seeks out Fury and finds out about Project Insight; a secret SHIELD operation that deploys multiple helicarriers as a direct and immediate response to worldwide threats, especially after the attack of Loki and the Chitauri. An attack on Fury throws Steve into the mix of conspiracies revolving around this compromise... HYDRA has returned and SHIELD has been double-crossed. Steve finds himself on the run with Black Widow and new ally, Sam Wilson, while going up against an unexpected enemy known as the Winter Soldier, someone from Steve's dark past of war and violence... Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sharon Carter/Agent 13, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Agent Maria Hill, Agent Gregor Shapanka, and Director Nick Fury Antagonists: Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier, Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow, Yelena Belova, Batroc The Leaper, and Agent Jasper Sitwell After Credits 1: New HYDRA leader, Baron Von Strucker, has collected the Scepter, which was once dueled by Loki. Strucker starts talking about how the Scepter is linked to the Mind Stone, which can read the minds of many individuals and Strucker finds Charles Xavier's mind; the X-Men are still out there, but they are not showing themselves to the world after their war against the Hellfire Club. The HYDRA right-wing then shows Strucker their newly obtained secret mutants; two humans who were revealed to be mutants through the Scepter; Wanda and Pietro Maximoff... After Credits 2: Bucky is in the museum Steve was previously at, which shows the World War 2 expedition and eerie music begins playing and the camera zooms into Bucky, who remembers his past... Deaths: Agent Jasper Sitwell (while accompanying Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, and Barton on the freeway to the coordinates of Zola's Algorithm, Sitwell is choked by the Winter Soldier, who ends up destroying Wilson's van) and Alexander Pierce (shot dead by Nick Fury after Rogers manages to shut down Project Insight and have the helicarriers destroy each other instead of Earth's enhanced) * Guardians Of The Galaxy Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: Kidnapped as a child by the Ravagers and spending the rest of his live in the galaxy as a brash space adventurer and outlaw, Peter Quill finds himself the quarry of relentless bounty hunters after he steals the powerful Orb coveted by Ronan, a powerful Kree warlord. Quill is forced into an uneasy truce with six other intergalactic criminals; the knife-whistling Yondu, the Jupiter-powered Charlie-27, the gun-toting Rocket Raccoon, tree-like humanoid Groot, dangerous and harmful daughter of Thanos, Gamora, and vengeance-driven Drax The Destroyer. But when Quill discovers the Orb's true powers, the seven of them escape custody from the Nova Corps and must run off with the Orb and find a plan of action before Ronan uses it for the destruction of the galaxy. Will this family of misfits be able to stop this powerful Kree lord? Protagonists: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Charlie-27, Drax The Destroyer, Yondu, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot Antagonists: Ronan The Accuser, Nebula, The Collector, and Korath The Pursuer After Credits 1: After the destruction of his collection, The Collector looks so desperately on, with his only collection being the Reality Stone he still has from Volstagg and Fandral of Asgard. Howard the Duck, one of The Collector's collections, then mocks The Collector and calls him pathetic while drinking intergalactic champagne. After Credits 2: Quill asks the team if they want to go eat dinner somewhere and Drax takes this literally. Deaths: Ronan The Accuser (after the team all hold hands to counter the powers of the Power Stone, Ronan realizes the stone is now in custody of the Nova Corps. Trying to kill Nova Prime, Ronan is instead killed by Yondu's whistling arrow) * The Avengers: Age Of Ultron Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: The Avengers reassemble to take the Scepter back from HYDRA and reveals the existence of two powerful mutants known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. After obtaining the Scepter, Tony begins a peacemaking program known as Ultron; a technological landmark. When all seems to be well, Ultron becomes corrupt and ends up destroying JARVIS; Ultron dislikes the Avengers and their methods of world peace; after successfully escaping, Ultron grows stronger and fights towards one goal; human extinction, as Ultron does not have faith in human beings. While Tony feels the blame and guilt of creating Ultron and the team encounters the powerful Masters of Evil, this year-long battle determines whether Ultron was right... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, The Vision, Sam Wilson/Falcon, James Rhodes/War Machine, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Rick Jones/A-Bomb Antagonists: Ultron, Amora/The Enchantress, Baron Von Strucker, Justin Hammer/Crimson Cowl, Skurge/The Executioner, and The Mandarin After Credits: The Infinity Gauntlet appears from a chamber and a figure walks through. The figure being the mad titan, Thanos, who grabs the Gauntlet and says to himself, "Fine, I'll do it myself..." Deaths: Helene Cho (after getting the sources to create The Vision, Ultron kills her after she snaps back into her normal self) and Rick Jones/A-Bomb (after the Avengers feel defeated, Jones transforms into A-Bomb and holds off Ultron only to be killed by Ultron; this causes Bruce not to go after Ultron, but escape from Earth since he has lost both Betty and Rick...) * Ant-Man Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: A down-on-luck electronics and burglar expert, Scott Lang uses his low-criminal activities to support his family. Arrested countless times due to his poor criminal status, Lang finds out that his daughter, Cassie, is dying of a failed heart condition and Lang seeks the help of a fellow doctor of Pym Industries. However, this doctor is captured by the mutated Darren Cross, who took over Pym Industries and the Pym Particles, which can turn enable the user to shift into small and even bigger physical sizes. Lang steals Hank Pym's old Ant-Man suit and is caught, but Hank offers Scott a chance at redemption; rescuing the doctor and clearing his criminal background and becoming the hero his daughter needs... Protagonists: Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Hope Van Dyne, and Hank Pym Antagonist: Darren Cross/Yellowjacket After Credits 1: Hank, after conflict with his own daughter over her mother's death as the Wasp during the Cold War, makes it up for Hope by showing her the prototype suit for The Wasp, in which she will need; to partner up with Scott and be the hero her mother always wanted her to be... After Credits 2: Steve and Sam have successfully captured Bucky and brought him back to his former state of mind. Steve suggests calling Tony, but Sam admits he does not trust Tony due to the "Accords". Steve then informs Sam that they are outnumbered and Sam then suggests to Steve that he knows a guy; Scott Lang... After Credits 3: General Ross, now Secretary of State, despite keeping his secret of the serum he still has from battling off Banner, is in a board meeting with United States officials and officials from every country. Ross then shows the officials clips from all the damage the "enhanced" have done to Earth; Ross shows Loki in New York, the fall of SHIELD in Washington DC during Project Insight, Ultron's damage to Russia and the West Coast of the United States during that year-long battle, and the explosion from the battle between Ant-Man and Darren Cross. An official from Wakanda then tells Ross that these "superheroes" need to be regulated. After the meeting ends, Ross and his assistant are talking about how Ross will go to Avengers Facility in Upstate New York and inform Steve Rogers that they need to sign. His assistant asks Ross what will happen if they do not sign. Ross then says, "That's why we have him" and points to the mercenary, Crossbones. The screen cuts to black... Deaths: Dr. Erika Sondheim (killed by Cross when Lang has double-crossed Cross the last time) Phase 3 * Captain America: Civil War Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: With public opinion negatively affecting the Avengers and an explosion in Nigeria caused by Steve's new Secret Avengers team, political pressure from Secretary Thunderbolt Ross mounts to install a system of accountability when the actions of the Avengers and other heroes cause collateral damage, as well as innocent lives being lost, especially after Ultron leveled Russia into the skies. The new status quo, known as the Superhuman Accords, divides the two leaders of the Avengers, Tony and Steve. Steve believes that superheroes should remain free to defend humanity without government interference, while Tony believes that they need regulation with all the guilt Tony has built up through the years. As the debate escalates into an all-out feud and other heroes are forced to pick a side that fulfill what they believe, the Winter Soldier returns and dark secrets are unveiled... The Secret Avengers: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Sam Wilson/Falcon, and Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver Pro-Accords: Tony Stark/Iron Man, James Rhodes/War Machine, The Vision, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, T'Challa/Black Panther, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, and General Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk Antagonists: Baron Zemo and Brock Rumlow/Crossbones After Credits 1: After agreeing to keep Bucky in a frozen state of mind, Steve looks out into the windows of a strange place. T'Challa walks up to Steve and Steve cannot thank T'Challa enough for helping his friend. T'Challa then says that grief has consumed him like it has consumed Zemo and T'Challa owes a lot to Bucky. Steve warns T'Challa that the government will come here if they find out where Bucky is. T'Challa then responds, "Let them try... let them try..." The camera zooms out to reveal the home of Black Panther and Vibranium; the Kingdom of Wakanda... After Credits 2: Peter gets an ice pack after being beat up by Captain America and Aunt May asks if Peter is fine. Peter then makes a joke that he fought Flash Thompson. Aunt May then leaves Peter in his room and tells him to go get more ice packs if need be. Peter then secretly lights up his spider-signal and the iconic Spider-Man theme song plays... Deaths: Peggy Carter (died in her sleep due to old age, right after the Accords are presented to the Secret Avengers; Steve mourns and realizes the only person he has left from his past is Bucky), King T'Chaka (killed in the explosion in Vienna during the conference meeting where the Superhuman Accords are being ratified; the Winter Soldier is assumed responsible for the death of T'Challa's father, but later finds out that Baron Zemo framed the Winter Soldier), and James Rhodes/War Machine (accidentally shot out of the sky by The Vision when The Vision tried to shoot Falcon out of the sky for protecting Rogers and Barnes; Rhodes bleeds out and dies, to Tony's disarray and depression) * Doctor Strange Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: Dr. Stephen Strange's life changes after a car accident robs him of the use of his hands. When traditional medicine fails him, he looks for healing, and hope, in a mysterious enclave in China. Strange quickly learns that the enclave is at the front line of a battle against unseen dark forces bent on destroying reality. Before long, Strange is forced to choose between his life of fortune and status or leave it all behind to defend the world as the most powerful sorcerer in existence. Strange must embrace his newfound abilities and use the magic to his advantage and become Doctor Strange to counter a dark force known as Mordo, who is a former student of The Ancient One's... Protagonists: Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Wong, and The Ancient One Antagonist: Baron Mordo After Credits 1: Mordo goes to the condo of Steven Yang's, who was a former student of the Ancient One as well until he was expelled due to his major infraction. Yang insults Mordo for trying to destroy the Ancient One and even Strange. Mordo then creates a ripple rope and slashes Yang's back in half. Mordo then claims that him and Strange are not done just yet. The screen cuts to black... After Credits 2: Thor seeks the help of Doctor Strange for finding where Odin, who disappeared after the civil war of the Nine Realms, went. Strange questions who Thor is and believes him to be a threat to reality, but Strange is convinced of helping Thor find Odin... Deaths: Steven Yang (killed by Baron Mordo after Yang insults Mordo for trying to kill the Ancient One and her new student) * X-Men: Brotherhood Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Netflix Television Series * Daredevil: Season 1 Release Date: 2014 Rating: TV-MA Story: Blinded as a child after a heroic act of saving an innocent man from dangerous chemicals, lawyer of Hell's Kitchen, Matt Murdock, lives his life in the sinful and most dangerous neighborhood in New York, post-alien invasion of the Chitauri. Murdock, lawyer by day with his best friend and partner since college known as Foggy Nelson, also has a secret vendetta as the vigilante known as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen to the newspaper articles. Caught up in a gang war between the Kitchen Irish and the Russians right after saving innocent woman known as Karen Page, with the help of Foggy and brings her under the Nelson-Murdock firm. As Murdock chases leads from both these gangs, it leads him into a dark and winding path of the crime boss known as the Kingpin, who has dark secrets and will do wrong just to get what he wants. Murdock plays this game with the Kingpin and the stakes of Hell's Kitchen, maybe even New York, are high. Protagonists: Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Stick, Ben Urich, Melvin Potter, and Detective Blake Tower Antagonists: Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin, Leland Owlsley/Owl, and James Wesley Deaths: Anatoly (beheaded by The Kingpin after Anatoly storms into The Kingpin's penthouse unannounced while he is on a date with Vanessa), Sean Liebert (innocent man whose wife was dying and Owl and Wesley kill him in the crossfire while in a violent street war with the Kitchen Irish), James Wesley (after kidnapping Karen Page since he suspects one of her friends might be Daredevil, Karen steals his gun and shoots him multiple times, killing him), and Leland Owlsley/Owl (tied to a chair and thrown down the lake by The Kingpin after he tells The Kingpin is getting too distracted and "too soft" from his love for Vanessa) Number of Episodes: 14 * Jessica Jones: Season 1 Release Date: 2014 Rating: TV-MA Story: Former superhero who used to go by the alias known as "Jewel", alcoholic and tough-natured woman known as Jessica Jones starts up her own private investigation and detective agency after an end to her superhero career by the mind-manipulator and haunting man of her life known as Kilgrave. Jones gets a cue from a teenage girl, who has recently been kidnapped, groomed, and raped by an unknown individual. As Jessica is consumed by this and abandons her time with those close to her like bulletproof lover, Luke Cage, and best friend, Trish Walker, Jessica finds out the hard truth of the old enemy who has made her previous life hell; Kilgrave. As Kilgrave continues to manipulate and start this never-ending cycle of manipulating those close to Jessica, Jessica is forced to play along with these mind games and revisit her haunting and gloomy past... Protagonists: Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Trish Walker, and Officer Frank Simpson Antagonist: Kilgrave/The Purple Man Deaths: Abigail Suitor (after being kidnapped, groomed, and raped by Kilgrave, Kilgrave manipulates her and makes her jump off the Empire State Building, killing herself), Albert Thompson (after Kilgrave reunites with his father and manipulates him to force him to watch how abusive his father was as a child, Kilgrave slits his father's throat while his father was under his control), and Loiuse Kilgrave (kills herself after apologizing to her son for all the abuse Albert put him through as a child) Number of Episodes: 14 * Daredevil: Season 2 Release Date: 2015 Rating: TV-MA Story: Matt is forced to live with the consequences of Foggy finding out his secret identity as Daredevil. Matt is stuck in an awkward and odd situation with his best friend and partner in the Nelson-Murdock law firm. As Karen moves up the ranks of the firm and becomes the Journalist and the three become closer than ever, Hell's Kitchen is met with a violent force who is brutally murdering the remaining Kitchen Irish, as well as the newly arisen and harmful Ani-Men. The public calls this figure "Punisher", who uses lethal force and ruthlessness to kill the lowest of the low. When Daredevil comes face-to-face with the Punisher, a trial reveals the Punisher as Frank Castle, who has a dark past that enabled him to do what he does. As Matt is questioned by his friends and this trial determines the battle between Daredevil and Punisher, Matt is met with former lover, Elektra, who warns him of a threat beyond his understanding that could change New York's entire crime syndicate forever; the ninja organization known as The Hand, who continuously attempts to destroy Matt's life. Protagonists: Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Frank Castle/The Punisher, Elektra Natchios/Elektra, Ben Urich, Stick, Melvin Potter, and Detective Blake Tower Antagonists: Kagenobu Yoshioka/Nobu, Madame Gao, Veronica Dultry/Dragonfly, and Ray Schoonover Deaths: Finn Cooley (after successfully kidnapping Frank Castle, due to Castle being clouded by tiredness, Castle slaughters the remaining Kitchen Irish once and for all and asks Cooley about who killed Castle's family; after Cooley insults Castle's family, saying they were "a waste of space", Castle aims a shotgun inside Cooley's mouth, brutally murdering him), Elliot Grote (man who Matt is assigned to be a lawyer of after breaking into a house, but is killed by The Punisher after Castle confronts Daredevil and reveals that Grote also murdered a woman in the house he broke into and sexually assaulted the woman's son; The Punisher hangs Grote for all of Hell's Kitchen to see what he a mess Grote actually is), Gambino (Madame Gao slits his throat after he disgraces his role as the Five Fingers Of The Hand), Ray Schoonover (after Schoonover attends the People v. Castle court case and claims Castle's innocence, Castle tracks down his old Marine leader's home and stabs him with a sharp wood after finding out Schoonover took part in killing Castle's family in Central Park a few years ago), and Kagenobu Yoshioka/Nobu (after Daredevil kicks him off the roof, Nobu gets back up on his feet, but is quickly beheaded by Stick, who tells Nobu to never mess with Daredevil or Elektra, since they are basically both his children). Number of Episodes: 14 * Luke Cage: Season 1 Release Date: 2015 Rating: TV-MA Story: Ex-con and former police officer of Harlem, Luke Cage lives a very quiet life in the beautiful city of Harlem, the center of African American culture in New York; he works two jobs and has cut all ties to Jessica Jones after being manipulated by Kilgrave and finding out the truth about Reva's death. Keeping his bulletproof skin and super strength to himself, Luke finds shady business down in Harlem's Paradise, the club owned by Cornell Stokes, who Luke works for. Luke follows Cornell's steps and finds smuggled guns and drugs inside Harlem, which Luke cannot tolerate, as Harlem is his neighborhood. Luke is brought back into that life and is quickly taken notice of by the NYPD, Harlem residents, and especially Cornell, who many are calling Cottonmouth. Luke must confront his past of mistakes in which he never committed and Cornell's vision for Harlem, which leads Luke into following ties with the Stokes bloodline and what their legacy means for the future of Harlem. Meanwhile, Luke has issues within the family when a long-lost blood relative returns to haunt Luke... Protagonists: Luke Cage, Detective Misty Knight, and Detective Blake Tower Antagonists: Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth, Willis Stryker/Diamondback, Mariah Stokes, and Shades Deaths: Henry "Pop" Hunter (after Cottonmouth finds out that Luke Cage attacked Crispus Attacks Projects in hopes of finding the smuggled Kronos weapons, Cottonmouth orders an attack on Cage via Tone and Shades, but Tone shoots Henry Hunter while Luke only covered Bobby Fish and not Pop, sending Luke and even Cottonmouth into a never-ending grief throughout the whole season), Tone (after Tone feels no remorse for killing Pop, Cottonmouth throws him off the roof for killing Pop, since Cottonmouth looked up the Pop as a kid and came to Pop's Barbershop regularly to get haircuts), Shameek Smith (after running the crew with Chico Diaz of robbing and smuggling Cottonmouth's secret operation, Cottonmouth mauls the young teenager to death and leaves his dead body in the dumpsters of Harlem's Paradise), Candace Miller (shot in the head by Shades after Shades finds out she has been stealing money from Mariah), and Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth (at the very end of the season, when Diamondback is defeated by Luke Cage and jailed at Ryker's Island, to Cornell's despise, Mariah confronts her cousin about their past and how Cornell is being very greedy; after Cornell tells Mariah off for always being too lustful like Mama Mabel and Uncle Pete, Mariah breaks the shard of a champagne bottle and stabs Cornell's forehead and kicks him down the window frame of Harlem's Paradise and goes down and stabs Cornell with the mic stand that Biggie Smalls used; Mariah and Shades toggle with the crime scene and Luke is framed for killing Cottonmouth, ending the season with a cliffhanger, as Luke goes back to Seagate, where all his worst memories lie) Number of Episodes: 14 * Iron Fist: Season 1 Release Date: 2016 Rating: TV-MA Story: Son of the wealthy owners of Rand Industries in New York, Danny Rand returns to his home city after spending 20 years in Kun-Lun training his martial art skills and mastering the ability as the Immortal Iron Fist. Rand comes back to inherit his parents' broad legacy, only to find that his business is being toppled with, resulting in the bright and charming Danny becoming more and more suspicious of Harold Meachum, who is an old friend of Danny's father and was there when Danny's parents died in the iceberg. Danny partners up with Harold, but can Danny trust Harold? As an old enemy returns and his time at Kun-Lun returns to haunt him and inflict the damage upon New York, Danny must embrace his powers as the Iron Fist and use his chi and goodwill to his advantage... Protagonists: Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Colleen Wing, Detective Misty Knight, Lei Kung, and Bakuto Antagonists: Master Khan, Harold Meachum, Ward Meachum, Zhou Cheng, and Shou-Lao Deaths: Joy Meachum (with The Hand being one of Harold's contacts, Harold blindly sends The Hand after his own daughter due to her being too suspicious of Harold's plans for Danny), Yu-Ti (after this old mentor and teacher of Iron Fist travels to New York and warns Danny about Master Khan, Master Khan brutally murders Yu-Ti, fully motivating Danny to take a step and find Khan before he kills anybody else), and Lei Kung (after helping Danny take on Master Khan and end his whole scheme once and for all with the H'ylthri invasion of New York, Master Khan stabs Lei Kung and kills him, sending Danny into a rage and helping him defeat Khan) Number of Episodes: 14 * Jessica Jones: Season 2 Release Date: 2016 Rating: TV-MA Story: Now that Jessica has finished adjusting her ends meets and rectifying her dark past with Kilgrave, Jessica makes her Alias Investigations known to all of Manhattan and Brooklyn. As Jessica lives her life day-by-day, trying to better herself and prevent her alcoholism from taking over, old friend of Jessica's, Malcolm, comes to her with a murder confession, which lures Jessica to Brooklyn, New York, where she finds herself in a quick tie of conspiracies of recent disappearances of many innocent civilians and a maniac who goes by "Malus". As the Malus lures Jessica into his maze, Jessica finds the truth about the Malus; the ugly truth of Jessica being a superhuman and how her powers can benefit, but for bad purposes. As Jessica chases down the Malus and a dark force approaches Brooklyn, this is Jessica's darkest hour... Protagonists: Jessica Jones, Malcolm Ducasse, and Trish Walker/Hellcat Antagonists: Dr. Karl Malus/The Malus and Jeryn Hogarth Death: Wendy Ross (Jeryn Hogarth's long-time girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife is killed by The Malus to convince Jeryn of Jessica's corruption) Number of Episodes: 14 * The Punisher: Season 1 Release Date: 2016 Rating: TV-MA Story: After the vengeful Frank Castle, also known as the violent, but misunderstood vigilante known as the Punisher, kills Ray Schoonover and goes around the country to kill the rest of the Dogs of Hell, Frank is presumed dead by the CIA and his death file is confirmed. However, Frank is more than alive and comes back into the game after months of hiding as a fake identity when a former weapons engineer for the NSA and CIA, Micro, offers Frank the true chance of vengeance; Frank starts off with hunting down those related to the shooting in which killed his family in the first place. Frank finds out that his time as a Marine and his sketchy time in Afghanistan involving the murder of a supposed terrorist is the sole reason his family died; Frank makes connections with his time as a Marine and ties all the pieces together to Agent Orange, who set Frank on this path in the first place. As Frank goes on his quest for vengeance, with the help of Micro and the disturbance set up the agents of the CIA, Frank knows one thing; he will bring his family justice... Protagonists: Frank Castle/The Punisher, David Lieberman/Microchip, Curtis Hoyle, Billy Russo, CIA Agent Dinah Madani, CIA Agent Sam Stein, and Gunner Henderson Antagonists: William Rawlins/Agent Orange and Carson Wolf/Wolf Deaths: Lance Freeburge (brutally murdered by Frank with a sledgehammer after Frank finds Lance and his friends at the construction job pulling innocent Donny Rodriguez into robbing the Gnucci Family Syndicate), Carson Wolf/Wolf (The Punisher breaks into this corrupt CIA leader's home and nails his toe to the ground and blends his head with a blender once the Punisher finds out Wolf was the one who "killed" Micro and was involved with Operation Cerebrus back in Afghanistan, leading Madani and Stein to this investigation after the Punisher), Gunner Henderson (after Frank finds out where his former Marine friend is at, Gunner bleeds out once Agent Orange sends his private militia after Frank and Gunner, sending Frank into a rage and causing him to destroy half the militia), CIA Agent Sam Stein (killed by an unknown identity from Anvil; Madani later finds out her trustworthy CIA partner was murdered by her own lover, Billy Russo, who killed Stein because Stein threatened to release the public file for the whole world to find out about Operation Cerebrus), and William Rawlins/Agent Orange (in the last episode, Rawlins kidnaps Frank and tries to saw his head off, but Frank takes the saw and tells Rawlins of the wrongs with Ahmad's murder back in Afghanistan and claims Rawlins is "a twisted fuck" for shooting his wife and kids and saws Rawlin's head off, before going after Billy and finding out that Billy set up Operation Cerebrus in the first place and deceived Frank the whole time, lying to Frank about being his best friend. Russo also knew that Rawlins was going to kill Frank's family for exposing Operation Cerebrus and did nothing about it.) Number of Episodes: 14 * The Defenders: Season 1 Release Date: 2017 Rating: TV-MA Story: After Luke is imprisoned back at Seagate due to being framed by the corrupt Mariah Dillard, Matt Murdock, who no longer has Foggy by his side due to unsolved drama, is appointed as Luke's lawyer and Luke is eventually bailed out of Seagate. Luke wishes to go after Mariah for setting him up in the first place, but Murdock encounters the likes of Danny Rand and Jessica Jones, who all have been secretly in the eyes of Roxxon Oil Company, who seem to not have been as good as their reputation says. AIM presence increases in the city after Roxxon makes a surprising hit on one of New York's most famous structures. Roxxon has a vendetta against all these four individuals; Matt, Luke, Danny, and Jessica. The four find themselves grouping together, as they all have massive bounties on their heads. As Roxxon and AIM continue making moves, the US army gets involved in this messy situation and a mercenary spots their eyes on these four defenders of New York... Protagonists: Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Detective Misty Knight, Colleen Wing, Trish Walker/Hellcat, Elektra Natchios/Elektra, Stick, Malcolm Ducasse, Detective Blake Tower, and CIA Agent Al Mackenzie Antagonists: Simon Maddicks/Killer Shrike, Brandon Chambers, Harold Meachum, Andrew Forson, Bakuto, Ashcroft, and Andreas Von Strucker Deaths: Rupert Wine (being Shrike's errand boy to smuggle the AIM super weapons into Roxxon, Rupert is threatened by the menacing Andrew Forson and Rupert goes to confess to the NYPD, only to get shot in the eye by Shrike), Stick (is killed by Shrike when Shrike finds where Daredevil and Iron Fist are holed up at after they escape his crossfire when they assault the military base in upstate New York; sends both Matt and Elektra into a state of grief), and Bakuto (beheaded by Colleen after Colleen learns the truth of Bakuto's secret alliance with Roxxon and not to Rand Industries and after Bakuto cuts Misty's right arm off) Number of Episodes: 10 * Luke Cage: Season 2 Release Date: 2017 Rating: TV-MA Story: After Daredevil being presumed dead by New York and the Defenders disbanding, Luke goes back to his quiet life in Harlem. Luke is now known as a celebrity in Harlem and everybody is talking about this yellow-shirt-wearing hero like he is Jesus. Luke begins taking down drug shipments containing his name on the packages. Luke soon makes a discovery that Mariah has taken over Harlem's Paradise and constantly takes down her secretive operations, which are not known to Harlem. However, a new face known as Bushmaster comes into Harlem and makes the identity of the Hero of Harlem look like a big joke. Bushmaster is not after Luke himself, however; Bushmaster is after Mariah and her legacy as a Stokes family member. Luke delves into Bushmaster's past and this war between Bushmaster and Mariah leaves Harlem a warzone, which Luke will not tolerate. As the hero takes on both Bushmaster and Mariah and sees that his anger is slowly slipping apart, Luke knows that this battle will leave Harlem fractured... Protagonists: Luke Cage, Misty Knight, Tilda Johnson, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Colleen Wing, Captain Tom Ridenhour, Sugar, and Commissioner Priscilla Ridley Antagonists: John McIver/Bushmaster, Mariah Stokes/Black Mariah, Hernan Alvarez/Shades, Darius Jones/Comanche, Cockroach Hamilton, and Piranha Jones/Piranha Deaths: Arturo Rey III (shot in the head by Shades after Rey III does not go through the deal with Mariah and steals her part of the loan on the Harlem Museum robbery), Mark Higgins (head is put on a stick after Higgins was a city councilman for Harlem and was a buyer of Mariah's drugs and weapons; killed by Bushmaster to set his head on Mariah's new foundation museum for the crowd to find), Cockroach Hamilton (after attempting to sue Luke for beating the shit out of him for Cockroach beating on his wife and child, Cockroach's head is also put on a stick for the crowd to find at Mariah's new museum, as Cockroach was a part of Mariah's buyers' list), Piranha Jones/Piranha (after Luke agrees to work for him to pay off the suing that would never take action, Luke hides with Piranha after Cockroach and Higgins's murders, since Piranha is one of the few of Mariah's associates to be alive; Piranha is kidnapped by McIver without Luke's knowledge and is forced to give McIver the password to all of Mariah's money and does, but McIver slashes his head open and feeds his remains to actual piranhas in a fish bowl), Captain Tom Ridenhour (is shot in the chest multiple times by Comanche after Shades finds out that Comanche has been playing Cop & Informant with Ridenhour in order to hide the clues and his lies), Darius Jones/Comanche (after Shades finds out about Comanche being an informant for Ridenhour, Shades shoots Comanche even after all their years of friendship; afterwards, Shades becomes a different man and feels a lot of remorse for killing his best friend), Anansi McIver (after all the murdering on the streets of Harlem, Mariah, along with Shades and a couple other goons, goes to the Jamaican restaurant in which Bushmaster's remaining family owns; Mariah kills all of Bushmaster's only family years after Mama Mabel burns Bushmaster's mother alive for trying to buy Harlem's Paradise; Mariah sets Anansi, Bushmaster's uncle and only father figure, on fire and leaves the body for Bushmaster to find; with Bushmaster threatening to put Mariah's head on a stick once and for all), and Mariah Stokes/Black Mariah (after being finally jailed due to Shades going in to confess to Misty and the NYPD, Mariah is arrested for the murder of Candace Miller, Cottonmouth, and all of Bushmaster's friends and family at the Jamaican restaurant; Mariah is jailed, but a war on Harlem erupts, as several other gangs including the Italians attempt to take over Harlem after Mariah's arrest; this ends quickly when Luke, Misty, and Danny take them down. Tilda goes to visit her arrested mother and kisses her and when Luke goes to visit Mariah to tell her that she has lost and that Harlem is now peaceful with her arrest and Bushmaster's plane out of the city, Mariah coughs out blood and dies and realizes Tilda kissed her with poison she made in her shop. After her death, Mariah gives the ownership of Harlem's Paradise to Luke himself and the season ends with a dark twist; Luke is willing to work with crime bosses to keep Harlem safe; to Misty's surprise...) Number of Episodes: 14 * Iron Fist: Season 2 Release Date: 2017 Rating: TV-MA Story: Now that Daredevil is presumed dead and Luke Cage has gone quiet after Black Mariah's surprising death, Danny cleans up Rand Industries due to all the inconveniences involving Roxxon, AIM, and Bushmaster. As Danny chases down the Hand, who are still never-ending in New York; they were in Hell's Kitchen, they were a part of Danny's history, and they were there when the Defenders were in Shrike's cross-heir. However, Danny learns that there is a new leader in whom the Hand have been bowing down to and a leader who also has the iron fist, just like Danny himself. Danny finds himself puzzled and investigates more; little does he know; this man is the long-lost son of Lei Kung, who trained Danny to become the Iron Fist in Kun-Lun. As this man has been cheated in Kun-Lun and defeated Shou-Lao illegally, this man desires revenge on the Iron Fist; the mantle for the Iron Fist lives on and this battle determines whether Danny will live up to this role as the Iron Fist... Protagonists: Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, and Bob Diamond Antagonists: Davos/Steel Serpent, Akuma, and Doka Deaths: Harold Meachum (after being imprisoned for trying to make Rand Industries look corrupt, Meachum's hands are chopped off by Doka for no longer being of use to the Hand), Doka (killed by Brenda Swanson; after Swanson falls in love with Doka even though Doka killed her uncle, Harold, Swanson took her anger out on Doka after finding out that the Hand only uses people), and Davos/Steel Serpent (loses the final fight for the mantle of the Iron Fist in Kun-Lun; stabs himself with his father's former blades and falls off the mountain) Number of Episodes: 14 * Daredevil: Season 3 Release Date: 2017 Rating: TV-MA Story: After the Defenders manage to escape Kronos Tower, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was never seen after the building collapsed. However, Matthew Murdock is very much still alive; Matt, from all the wounds from the collapse and all the mental abuse he has gone through in the fight with Roxxon and AIM; he is cleaned up by a strange face; his mother, Maggie, who was thought to be dead before even his father died. Maggie, now cleaning up her son's wounds as a quiet nun in Midtown, does not let her son slip out onto the world once more. Matt is forced back unto the cold world when the Kingpin, who is still imprisoned where he belongs, discovers of Matt's secret identity as the Devil and someone extremely close to Matt is the one selling those pictures and evidence files of Matt's identity. This leads to a series of events that drives Matt insane, causing him to lose his job, his home, his money, and results in the IRS taking everything away from. Even his friends like Foggy and Karen are part of the conspiracy against him. As Matt hits the lowest point in his life and knows that his nemesis, Fisk, is slowly tearing his life apart, Matt must make a difficult choice... which comes with a deadly and damned psychopathic killer who is a dark reflection of Daredevil himself... Protagonists: Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Ben Urich, Nicholas Manolis, Frank Castle/The Punisher, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Melvin Potter Antagonists: Lester Poindexter/Bullseye, Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin, Frank Simpson/Nuke, and General Thunderbolt Ross Deaths: Alex Kurtz (The Kingpin manages to hire dynamite dealers to blow up Matt's entire apartment complex, killing every single one of his neighbors and destroying the home he was raised in; Alex Kurtz, who has been a old man looking out for Matt since he was little, died in the explosion), Blake Tower (after wanting to retire from the NYPD peacefully, the big battle between Daredevil and Nuke, all thanks to General Thunderbolt Ross not keeping an eye on Simpson after taking him in, kills Tower in his home; Matt grieves over his old friend's death), Ben Urich (The Kingpin finds out where Urich is by killing the Globe's many reporters and getting to Urich, since Urich has been secretly housing Matt throughout the season and has been the only one who has had Matt's back this entire time. The Kingpin, after realizing that Nuke is imprisoned and his serum no longer works, Ben taunts the Kingpin. Enraged, Kingpin strangles Ben to death and when Matt and Karen find out, they mourn together and Matt's mentality and depression worsens), and Karen Page (near the end of the season, Karen apologizes to Matt for everything and confesses that she was the one who sold the evidence to Fisk because of her money issues; Karen explains how she ended up where she all started as; a murderer. She confesses how she murdered Wesley and once the Kingpin finds out, Bullseye shoots Karen clean in the head, sending Matt into a rage and having him chase down Bullseye, driving Daredevil out for blood, in which Danny and Jessica try to go out and stop) Number of Episodes: 14 * The Punisher: Season 2 Release Date: 2018 Rating: TV-MA Story: Still feeling the sense of betrayal and the dread of the harsh natures of the war he has been fighting his entire life, Frank continues on his quest of ridding the streets of sin and evil. After Micro leaves Frank to be back with his family, Frank finds himself in a very awkward relationship with Agent Madani of the CIA, who, like Frank, has also been stabbed in the back by Billy Russo. Frank and Madani keep their interactions secret, since the CIA still has Castle on their wanted lists. With all this in his head and the feel that he has finally gotten justice for his family's tragedy, Frank oversees several murders of very innocent people in New York; all alleged under the Punisher. The Punisher is turned on and labeled not even as a vigilante, but as a serial killer who kills innocents. The hunt for Castle rises up and Madani, even Micro and the ones Frank surrounds himself with in the church, question Castle himself. Frank finds the culprit of this and finds out that his worst nightmare has returned to stab him right in the back again. Will Frank clear his name and fight for good? Frank knows one thing for sure; he WILL have to cross the line to do what will benefit the greater good... Protagonists: Frank Castle/The Punisher, Dima Alekov Kaganitzky/Dragunov, Andy Lorimer, David Lieberman/Microchip, Curtis Hoyle, and CIA Agent Madani Antagonists: Billy Russo/Jigsaw, Don Cervello, and Carl Burbank/Bushwacker Deaths: Charlie Schitti (after Castle saves his life from the Maggia and the Asian mob, Charlie was being evicted from his parents' house, as Castle even reaches out to him with tough love. After the two develop a bond as father-son, Charlie is one of the unlucky innocents killed by Jigsaw), Albert Cleary (Damage Control worker who had wronged Billy in the past; Billy puts Albert on his list on innocents to kill, resulting in Damage Control showing their hate towards Castle), Don Cervello (during the breakout on Ryker's Island caused by both Jigsaw and Bushwacker to break out Cervello again, the Punisher brutally interrogates Cervello to tell him what Jigsaw's puzzle means; Cervello then does not tell him until the Punisher shoots him in the leg, as he screams in agony. Cervello tries to fight back and gets beaten up to the point where Cervello cannot no longer speak properly; Cervello reveals that Jigsaw's puzzle has a code that will forever make the Punisher wanted throughout the entire world as a "serial killer". The Punisher becomes enraged and throws Cervello into a shredding machine), and Billy Russo/Jigsaw (after a final confrontation, the Punisher manages to kill Jigsaw by shooting him in the mouth and reminding Billy that all he cared about was himself and that he did all those things with Operation Cerebrus, involving in killing Frank's family, and ruining the Punisher's name just to push his selfish and prideful agenda. The Punisher shoots him in the mouth several times and Jigsaw dies for good...) Number of Episodes: 14 * Jessica Jones: Season 3 Release Date: 2018 Rating: TV-MA Story: